


SOUTH PARK Creepypasta: Eric Cartman Must Die

by xandermartin98



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Decisions, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Cussing, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Future Character Death, Gen, Insanity, Interrogation, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Knives, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Parent Death, Prison, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Serial Killers, Sleep Deprivation, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost ten years after Cartman killed Scott Tenorman's parents in the official South Park series, Scott is out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOUTH PARK Creepypasta: Eric Cartman Must Die

One day in South Park, Colorado, the sky was gray, dismal, and covered with menacingly black storm clouds. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny, all 16 years of age, went about their normal school business. All of their parents had left them home alone temporarily for some kind of strange and mysterious meeting.

The kids were sent home early before the weather could become any worse; Cartman walked home alone. Along the way home, Cartman began to hear the wind whispering to him. He felt horrific memories being resurrected, memories of how he had murdered Scott Tenorman's parents, ground them up into a chili-like substance, and attempted to feed them to him. He knew he had scarred Scott for life, but to Cartman it didn't matter that he had murdered someone else's parents, one of them being his own father, as long as one of them had ginger-colored hair. Scott's hair was ginger-colored as well. Cartman hated these so-called "gingers". In fact, Cartman brutally punished anyone who failed to agree with him.

Cartman looked behind him and screamed when he saw Scott's face. Scott appeared to have fallen deep into the dark realm of insanity. His eyes were bloodshot, giving the impression that he had been restless for a long time. He looked incredibly angry, but at the same time he had a cold sadistic smirk on his face, his teeth clenched bitterly. Scott sneered at Cartman's heartless insolence and began to speak.

"Cartman, do you know what you have done to me?" Scott questioned.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Cartman retorted.

"Why, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH-" Scott grabbed Cartman by the collar and held him at eye level, nearly strangling him to death. "You dare talk back to me, an adult, after the shit you have done to me? You heartless bastard!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Cartman hurriedly apologized.

"FOR WHAT?" Scott yelled furiously, tightening his grip on Cartman's throat.

"FOR KILLING YOUR PARENTS!" Cartman screamed desperately.

"AND?" Scott yelled, reaching to pull out his knife and stab Cartman to death.

"AND FOR GRINDING THEM UP INTO CHILI! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET ME GO!" Cartman screamed like a torture victim.

"Are you really truly sorry?" Scott demanded, not loosening his grip even slightly, his knuckles turning white. "Do you realize what you have DONE to me, you sick bastard? Remember how I looked before you killed them? Well, look at me now. I'm a fucking psychopath, all thanks to you. Are you happy now, asshole?"

"UHH...NO!!! THAT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL! PLEASE LET ME GO!! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Cartman screamed and whined like a beaten dog.

"I hope I scared you, you piece of shit." Scott replied. "Remember what I said all those years ago?"

"YES! REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED CHILI! LET ME GO!!" Cartman screamed anxiously.

Scott loosened his grip on Cartman's throat. Cartman ran home as fast as possible, shut all the windows, and locked all the doors.

"Yes...go home and cry to Momma, you pussy." Scott sneered. "Just be aware that you might not see her tomorrow..."

That night, Cartman locked himself in his bedroom and could not sleep at all. The bed began to feel like a cold, hard slab of concrete. "What if he comes to get me?" he whispered nervously to himself. Alone in the dark room, as the clock ticked away, Cartman grew more demented and restless with each passing second as his paranoia began to seize control over his mind. "Sleep...need...sleep..." Cartman whispered, anxiously walking around the room, unable to clear the horrifying thoughts from his mind.

Cartman tried to sleep, but he slept restlessly, tossing and turning in his nightmare. He was tied to a chair and being interrogated by Scott.

"Now do you understand how I feel every night when I try to go to sleep?" Scott asked. "Do you understand the agonizing, dreadful suffering I've lived through for almost ten years thanks to your sorry ass? Your fat, greedy, ignorant, racist, worthless ass? Do you understand? DO YOU? ANSWER ME!!!" Scott demanded angrily.

"Yes! I do! Leave me alone!" Cartman screamed.

"You see this bitch here?" Scott asked. "This is the cheap worthless whore you call your mother. Maybe if she had actually TAUGHT you something good rather than following your commands like a fucking SLAVE, I wouldn't be holding her hostage right now...now would I?"

"Please let me go!" Cartman's mother screamed. She was tied to another chair.

"Not so fast, you fucking slut!" Scott spat. "I'm not letting you go until you answer this question: Did you ever wonder how Cartman would end up turning out if you continued to spoil him the way you still do? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he would end up becoming a two-faced, gutless coward?"

"Hey, don't talk about me like that, you motherfucking dickhead!" Cartman yelled.

"Quiet down, you bastard!" Scott yelled back. "You see this knife? I am going to use it to kill one of you pieces of shit. Your choice, Cartman. Take your pick. Do you want me to kill your mother and let your selfish ass live, or would you rather die right now and straight to Hell like you deserve?"

"MOM! MOM! KILL MOM! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Cartman screamed.

"Cartman, no! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?!-" Cartman's mother screamed in agony as Scott used the knife to stab her through the throat and murder her.

"Are you really that heartless?" Scott asked, turning toward Cartman and slowly approaching him, with the knife gleaming in his hand, laughing sadistically. "Will you ignore the fact that I just murdered your fucking mother, simply because your pathetic ungrateful ass is still alive?"

"YES...I MEAN NO!!!" Cartman screamed as Scott thrusted the knife forward, stopping inches away from Cartman's face.

Cartman immediately woke up screaming in a chair in his basement. His face was inches away from Scott's knife, and his mother's bloody corpse was sitting in a chair across from him.

"Now...". Scott began. "Do you want to continue living? How will you pay the price?"

"I want to continue living! Please! I don't wanna die! WAAAH!" Cartman cried.

"I don't feel any sympathy for you, Eric." Scott whispered harshly. "Do you remember what you did when I was crying all those years ago? You drank my tears. You fed off of my sorrow. I was a dick back then, but I did not deserve the scar you have left on me. But you deserve the scars I am about to leave on you! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Scott yelled as he viciously and brutally attacked Cartman with the knife.

As Cartman screamed in agony, Scott laughed with the hateful and sadistic pleasure of a true madman. He had waited all these years to do this, and now the wait was over. Scott was arrested and spent the rest of his life in a maximum-security asylum. Not once did he fully regret what he had done. 

"I got you..." Scott jokingly whispered under his breath as he awaited his execution on the last day of his life.


End file.
